


Passing Papers

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, KJH - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Paper Kiss Game, Sulky, i think it's fluff, iKON - Freeform, iKON TV, junhwan, karma but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: The paper kiss game was something Junhoe regretted choosing.





	Passing Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this thread on Twitter  
> vvv
> 
> https://twitter.com/KooGenet_78/status/987958965894971392
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Just something quick as a break from my main Junhwan story on AO3, Be My Shield.

The fact that the directors chose him as the first main PD was definitely surprising. Junhoe wasn’t truly sure of why he got it, something about being entertaining they said, but now he had to think of activities or games to play after the whole trailer filming shindig gets done with.

He sat down in his room and thought about it for a while, coming up with several ideas then scrapping some of the less appealing ones. He even intruded Yunhyeong’s room to ask for some ideas, but that turned out useless because of how old-fashioned his friend was.

Junhoe eventually thought of enough games to play and set that aside before he went over the things revolving the filming for the iKON TV trailer like roles for the members, costumes, guests and whatnot. He scrolled through some videos online to get some ideas as well, and that was when a certain idol group gave him a great idea for a game the members could play.

The filming day came and the team got through it without much trouble. Something Junhoe liked. The members didn’t exactly get what kind of theme Junhoe was going for and they didn’t exactly know what they were doing, but they did it anyway. The girl group Junhoe called over, Celeb Five, also showed great cooperation that Junhoe was thankful for.

The time for the group to play games rolled in and Junhoe was confident. He got everything planned on time. They were simple games, but Junhoe was sure they would entertain all the iKonics out there, no doubt. With all the choices he made, he felt good that day.

 

However, the paper kiss game was something Junhoe regretted choosing.

 

Junhoe had been in his room since the episode reaction shooting ended and he never bothered to go out. He already had enough things to do just in his room like writing, drawing and maybe trying to play the guitar that he had been setting aside for a while already. He could even dance or do some shadow boxing.

Junhoe had things to do. He had things to distract himself from whatever mistake that happened this morning. He had things to make him think about everything other than his boyfriend kissing his group member.

“Ergh! This is stupid,” he grumbled to himself. The pen he was holding dropped down with a thud. He tried to write some poetry, but all he could think about was Jinhwan, kissing and freaking Donghyuk.

Junhoe shoved his face into his hands and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

 

The fact that his initial plan for the paper kiss game failed doesn’t help. He wanted to play that game with two things in mind. One, to get some ‘KJH’ action going on film for the fans. Two, if the first idea didn’t happen, he’d have fun and make Jinhwan jealous instead.

Plan A failed right away when Jinhwan chose to stand beside Donghyuk instead of him, who was just a person away. Even though a little pouty, Junhoe didn’t mind that time, especially since the stakes set by the opposing girl group forced him to participate anyway.

Junhoe thought plan B was going to be a success. He sucked the paper a little deeper into his mouth so it was difficult for Donghyuk to take it, thus having Donghyuk linger a little longer against him. Junhoe took the chance to make eye contact with Jinhwan, and he received furrowed eyebrows and a weird smile in return.

His moment of triumph thinking he managed to make Jinhwan jealous died down when it turned out that Jinhwan was actually uncomfortable with Donghyuk’s aggressive playing instead of Donghyuk kissing him through a paper. Ah well.

With both plans thrown out the window, Junhoe just settled with playing the game the best he could. He wasn’t exactly disheartened because it was for fun’s sake anyway.

Then, the kiss happened and his whole day was ruined. It was like karma, but without him even succeeding in his part.

 

Junhoe gave up on writing anything at all and got up from his chair. After a long stretch, he dove into his bed and hugged his bolster tight, burying his face into the soft material. It was suddenly so hard to sleep. Not when all he could think about was the stupid kiss accident.

But that was all it was, an accident, but Junhoe still despised it. Even if Jinhwan himself showed that he didn’t like it, maybe even regretted it, it still bothered Junhoe. Call him a big jealous baby, and that’s exactly what he was.

Junhoe just wanted to smash his lips against Jinhwan’s to replace any trace of Donghyuk that stuck onto the older male’s soft lips, maybe nibble and suck on it a little to mark it as his property. A property that shouldn’t be touched by anyone else.

Now that he thought about it, Donghyuk probably felt how soft and wet Jinhwan’s lips were, and how satisfying the plump, petite lips felt even after the clumsiest of kisses. The jealousy in him started to churn.

Those lips were supposed to be only his. That’s what Jinhwan promised him once when they were spending time alone in the dorm a few years back. Jinhwan did keep his promise after that, because no matter what he did with the other members, be it clinging, hugging or else, his lips never got close to any one of theirs. That carried on until this unfortunate day of course.

After all the secret makeout sessions and stolen kisses they had throughout their time together, Jinhwan decided that kissing Donghyuk in front of the camera was the _best_ thing to do. Junhoe couldn’t believe it. He felt himself going insane getting drowned in unwanted jealousy. And when the image of Jinhwan passionately kissing Donghyuk slipped into his brain, he cried out in frustration and hurled his bolster across the room.

“Shit.”

That wasn’t a smart move. Junhoe needed that bolster if he wanted to sleep. It became something he cuddled every night if Jinhwan wasn’t there to cuddle instead. And since what happened happened, he would most definitely want the bolster to be by his side.

Junhoe reluctantly rolled out of bed and retrieved his bolster, patting away whatever dust it might have caught while it laid on the floor before returning to his bed. He reached up and turned the lights off so that he could at least try to sleep the night through.

 

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

Junhoe clicked his tongue. He didn’t want to move anymore. Then, the knocking came again, and Junhoe was about to open the door when the person outside decided to speak.

“Junhoe, let me in,” the voice from outside demanded. It was Jinhwan, because no one else comes over and knocks without telling who they were along with a ‘can I come in?’. Sometimes Jinhwan didn’t even knock and just barged in, but maybe the late hour made him more considerate this time.

“Junhoe?” Jinhwan called out again, rapping his knuckles against the door a few more times.

By this time, it’s either Jinhwan walks away thinking Junhoe was asleep or like most other times, he just lets himself in. Junhoe had to do something to avoid Jinhwan if he went for the latter. He already did a good job avoiding Jinhwan throughout most of the day. With nowhere else to run, Junhoe stuffed his face into his bolster once more and pretended to sleep.

Just as expected, Jinhwan came in anyway.

“Huh, you’re already asleep?” Jinhwan spoke as he poked his head through the door. Junhoe didn’t move.

Jinhwan let himself into the dark room and perched himself on the end of the bed where Junhoe’s feet couldn’t reach, which wasn’t much space considering how tall he was. Junhoe tried his best to act asleep. He didn’t want Jinhwan to ask him questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Aw, but you didn’t give me a goodnight kiss yet…” Jinhwan whined and placed his hand on one of Junhoe’s ankles with the thought of wanting to shake him awake.

“Go kiss someone else,” Junhoe couldn’t help but say, the words muffled through the thickness of his bolster. Jinhwan could hear it anyway. Junhoe pulled his leg away from Jinhwan and pushed his face deeper into his bolster, hiding himself from Jinhwan the best he could.

“What? Someone else? Junhoe, you know I promised,” Jinhwan reminded as he shifted his position to properly face Junhoe’s unmoving figure.

“Yeah, right,” came Junhoe’s muffled reply.

Jinhwan’s eyebrows furrowed a little, wondering what was up with that guy. He hadn’t seen Junhoe ever since the filming ended and he thought Junhoe would want to finally have the time together, but he didn’t. Something clicked.

“Is this about that thing with Donghyuk?” He asked. Junhoe’s silence confirmed it.

Jinhwan sighed and scooted himself over to Junhoe, laying down behind him and hugging him around the waist. Junhoe didn’t move away, so it meant that he wasn’t exactly angry at him. He hugged tighter, pressing himself against Junhoe’s back to feel his warmth.

“June-yah, it was an accident…” Jinhwan murmured softly against the skin of Junhoe’s nape before placing a small kiss there.

Junhoe shivered at the contact. It was nice feeling Jinhwan’s lips on him no matter where they were, maybe even in the most private of places, but the idea that Donghyuk managed to touch the exact same lips made him sulky. He still didn’t move, but the fact that he was wide awake was already too apparent.

Jinhwan pouted at Junhoe’s unresponsiveness. “June… baby, please don’t be so jealous. I’m sorry that it happened okay? I didn’t like it at all either. I couldn’t even smile at it properly as a joke when they had to film our reactions towards the episode,” Jinhwan said patiently, nuzzling into Junhoe’s shoulder. Junhoe smelt of mint, most probably from his toothpaste and shampoo. Jinhwan learned to love this smell just as much as Junhoe’s natural scent. He breathed it in deeply.

“Of course you couldn’t smile. Your smiles belong to me. Your lips belong to me,” Junhoe muttered in somewhat exaggeration due to his sulkiness. He loosened Jinhwan’s embrace on him just so that he could turn himself over and face Jinhwan with a pout.

“ _You_ belong to me.”

Jinhwan chuckled a little at how cute, stubborn and jealous his lover was. He wrapped his arms around Junhoe’s body once again. Junhoe’s arms found their way around his small frame too, a great contrast to how he was trying act out in fake hate towards Jinhwan. Jinhwan knew then that it wasn’t something too serious. Junhoe just needed a little attention.

“Is that so? I’m right here… Why don’t you claim me right now, big guy?” Jinhwan whispered, his hot breath on Junhoe’s lips.

Junhoe couldn’t help but fall in with Jinhwan’s words, catching the older’s lips in his, kissing them slowly but surely. They were satisfyingly soft and plump against his own lips, and he kissed away any remnants of Donghyuk from them.

Jinhwan reciprocated, moving just as slow with a hand entangled in Junhoe’s hair, taking the time to reassure that he belonged to no one else but Junhoe. He really couldn’t imagine how it would be like if he wasn’t Junhoe’s, and Junhoe wasn’t his. Staying in Junhoe’s arms and basking in his warmth was a lot better than thinking about that.

Slowly the kisses became more passionate and messy as tongues came into the picture, starting with a swipe across lips and teeth before they intertwined and explored each other’s mouths, sharing a faint mint taste. A small moan escaped Jinhwan’s lips when Junhoe bit into his bottom lip, nibbling across the surface and tugging a little.

When Junhoe broke the kiss and pulled away, he took in the view of the most beautiful being in front of him, who was also in one of the most beautiful conditions. Jinhwan’s fair skin was flushed with heat, his pupils were dilated, his lips wet and raw as hot breaths slipped past them.

Jinhwan noticed Junhoe staring, so he gave him a smile so sweet that Junhoe couldn’t help but bite his lip. The older always knew how to make things better. What’s most important is that he always did the little things that would remind him that their relationship was built on true love and trust, not just sexual attraction. Junhoe couldn’t ask for more.

“Mine.” He pecked one last kiss on Jinhwan’s worn lips and tucked him under his chin, feeling the most satisfied and content with how things were. The thought of Jinhwan kissing Donghyuk somehow dissipated along with all the churning jealousy and Junhoe was ready to close his eyes and have a good night’s sleep.

“Good night, hyung. I love you,” Junhoe cooed as he cuddled his small boyfriend.

When Jinhwan didn’t reply and his body was a little tensed, Junhoe pulled back and looked over questioningly.

“Jinanie?”

Jinhwan was a little panicked when he looked back up at Junhoe. “Uh, yeah?”

“Is something wrong?” Junhoe asked, reaching up to caress Jinhwan’s cheeks.

“Yeah, um… You see, I think you got me hard.”

Junhoe’s eyes shot wide open then he bursted out in laughter, only to get hit and shushed by Jinhwan.


End file.
